Gone for a walk
by Haneshiro
Summary: "Jeune Hane, ton orgueil n'a d'égal que ton arrogance. Prend garde ou un jour il t'arrivera malheur." La jeune fille regarda Kuchiki Ginrei avec malice : "c'est de famille !".
1. Chapter 1

Hello amis lecteurs ! Voici une toute nouvelle version de Gone For a Walk ! Comme prévue, cette fiction et Lumière des Ténèbres ont maintenant fusionnés et c'est avec joie et fierté que je vous en présente le résultat !

Nous reprenons donc l'histoire d'Haneshiro depuis le début dans un style épuré et plus mature. Je vous laisse donc la découvrir :

Enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

* * *

Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment, résonnant au rythme des déplacements d'une silhouette furtive. On pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits masculins. Il s'arrêta brusquement : un homme de taille moyenne sortit d'une pièce isolée. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres. L'intrus patienta le temps qu'il s'éloigne puis y pénétra à son tour.

C'était une pièce à la fois lumineuse et spacieuse, aux murs parés de miroirs. Devant lui s'élevait une bulle de verre transparent empli d'eau : en son sein sommeillait une enfant entièrement vêtu de blanc, maintenue dans un coma artificiel. L'intrus la contempla un instant, songeur, puis sectionna un câble fixé au sol. Il sourit et disparu sans un bruit.

Kaname Tôsen coupa la retransmission vidéo des caméras de surveillance hautement confidentielles et resta longtemps silencieux. Il quitta finalement son fauteuil, éteignit les luminaires de la salle de surveillance et s'éloigna en direction des appartements de son Seigneur.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge : le silence oppressant résistait, tenace. A quoi bon combattre le désespoir ? Sa prison, elle l'avait créé elle-même, dans son propre cœur. C'était ses propres sentiments qui l'avaient précipités dans ces eaux froides et sans espoir. Une terreur immense l'envahissait à l'idée de rester ici pour toujours. Mais une peur plus grande encore lui interdisait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais surtout, quoi qu'elle veuille, elle ne pouvait choisir.

Un rire malsain résonna à ses oreilles : à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, cela la glaçait de terreur. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait la narguer régulièrement. Sans doute appartenait-il au responsable de son désespoir. Le responsable... Son esprit se voila de tristesse : elle souhaitait oublier, tout oublier.

Le silence était revenu...

~ shh ~

Pour la première fois, un bruit nouveau se répercuta dans la mer de silence : c'était un clapotis, infime. Soudain, elle prit conscience du bruit alentour : le bruissement d'un tissu qui se froisse, l'onde qui se mouvoit doucement ou encore le bruit d'une respiration. Une once de peur s'engouffra dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas normal.

Puis elle commença à sentir ses membres engourdis, la froideur de l'eau emprisonnant ses sens, ainsi que le ballottement régulier de son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Aussitôt une gerbe d'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge et envahit ses poumons. Sa respiration fut coupée : elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle baignait dans un liquide trouble et glacial au centre d'une large pièce. Ignorant la douleur, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge : elle étouffait ! Elle se débattit, da'bord faiblement, puis plus vigoureusement à mesure que sa peur augmentait. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas ici ! Elle sentit sa conscience faiblir et céda à la panique :

_NON !_

Un éclair lumineux passa devant ses yeux : sa prison explosa, la projetant à terre. Une violente douleur lui saisit la poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un râle et s'évanouit.

Lorqu'elle repris conscience, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim, froid et soif, que son dos lui faisait mal et que son front brûlant lui rendait les pensées bien confuses. Elle souleva lentement ses paupières lourdes. Elle les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par une vive clarté. Elle rouvrit progressivement les yeux, se les couvrant de sa main : la pièce était plutôt grande mais surtout : elle était entièrement blanche et les nombreux miroirs qui ornaient les murs amplifiaient encore davantage cette impression de blancheur.

Elle pris conscience qu'elle était étendue sur un sol froid et humide au centre de la salle. Elle tenta de se relever tant la position dans laquelle elle était a faisait souffrir mais elle ne parvint qu'à s'assoir en tremblant. Dès lors, elle eu tout le loisir de se contempler dans un des miroirs. Ellr cligna douloureusement des paupières : une frêle silhouette aux longs cheveux blancs s'y reflétait. Cette vision se juxtaposa soudain au portrait d'un homme : une onde de peur vibra dans son esprit. Elle eu un mouvement de recul et bascula de nouveau en arrière, glissant sur le sol humide. Elle cligna des yeux et l'image disparu. Mais les battements de son cœur refusaient de se calmer. Elle resta étendu là un bon moment avant de tenter de se relever à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à se mettre debout en grimaçant de douleur. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Que se passait-il ?!

Une multitude de questions assaillit son esprit, serrant son cœur d'angoisse. Finalement, elle décoinca sa robe de drap blanc trempée de sous un débris de verre tranchant et entrepris d'atteindre une des extrémités de la pièce.

Une fois son objectif remplit, elle repris son souffleen s'aggripant au mur et se mit à la recherche d'une porte. Elle en trouva deux, à l'opposé l'une de l' jeune fille marcha en vacillant jusqu'à la plus proche et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, sans qu'elle ne puisse y remédier et elle se laissa tomber au sol en glissant son dos contre la paroie. Elle fut secouée de sanglots pendant de longues minutes, prise d'un chagrin violent : pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi _elle_ ?!

Enfin, elle secoua la tête et chassa au loin sa tristesse : elle devait quitter ces lieux au plus vite avant qu'_il_ ne la repère. Elle se redressa de nouveau et poussa la porte de toutes ses -maigres- forces. Elle finit par s'ouvrir brusquement en grinçant : la jeune fille fut projetée en avant et se retrouva à genoux, au commencement d'un couloir irradiant de mille feux. Elle se protégea le visage du mieux qu'ell pu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'habitue à la luminosité des lieux. Elle se tenait en face d'un couloir gigantesque dont les murs semblaient se prolonger à l'infini. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre pourtant l'édifice était d'une blancheur aveuglante : la lumière elle-même semblait irradier des paroies. L'enfant ne pouvait en voir l'extrémité. Cet édifice était si surprenant et si immense qu'elle se sentait bien frêle à cet instant.

L'instinct lui dicta de se relever et de poursuivre son chemin, malgré sa fatigue et sa souffrance. Ainsi Haneshiro entama-t-elle la route de sa destinée.

* * *

Alors ?! Reviewez s'il vous plait !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Bravo à tout ceux qui ont réussi leur bac ! (et bonne chance pour les autres !)

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Gone For a Walk pour votre plus grand plaisir ! (mais oui, mais oui, parfaitement, j'y crois très fort !)

Merci à Ysodehaine pour sa review, ainsi qu'à Bruhnilde et Melusine78 !

Bonne lecture, bonne vacances et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Haneshiro marchait. Son estomac la tiraillait, ses vêtements rendus lourds par l'eau lui glaçaient et engourdissaient les jambes, et par dessus tout, sa tête lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau allait imploser. En bref, elle était accablée par la fatigue. Tout son être n'avait qu'une envie : s'arrêter un instant pour se reposer. Mais elle avait conscience que dans son état cela reviendrait à ne jamais repartir. Sans compter qu'il était plus que probable que ses geôliers aient découvert son évasion !

Un doux son lui parvint alors, s'insinuant en elle et faisant frémir son être entier : un flûtiste s'exerçait quelque part dans ces lieux immenses. Cette mystérieuse mélodie lui apporta du courage et la distraya un instant de ses malheurs. Au fil des notes, la jeune fille commença à percevoir d'autres présences, infimes ou imposantes, tout autour d'elle. Ces reatsus appartenaient à une multitude d'esprits s'affairant çà et là dans le bâtiment. Haneshiro frémit de peur en constatant qu'ils n'appartenaient ni à des shinigamis, ni à des plus. De surcroît, si elle était capable de déceler leur pression spirituelle dans son état actuel, alors ils avaient de toute évidence repéré la sienne !

Elle accéléra nettement le pas afin de quitter cet endroit effrayant et peu accueillant. Sentant la douleur de ses membres s'accentuer, elle se concentra davantage sur le son de l'instrument. Cette mélodie semblait douée de conscience et la guidait. Peut-être racontait-elle une histoire ? L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions : un homme se matérialisa devant elle. Elle stoppa son avancée et lui lança un regard méfiant. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle ne distingue son visage ; pourtant elle perçu son mécontentement :

- Qui...êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche et enrouée.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Soudain, une chape de reastu d'une densité extrême s'abattit sur elle. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux décolorés hoqueta et tomba à genoux, incapable de respirer.

Ce reatsu... elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! C'était celui de son frère, Aizen Sôsuke !

**_~ Gone For a Walk ~ _**

Deux autres personnes apparurent aux côtés du premier. L'un avait les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et possédait un menton altier. Les deux traces émeraudes marquant son visage contrastaient son visage pâle. Le second était physiquement tout son contraire : massif et trapu, il donnait l'impression de vouloir mordre quiconque l'approchait de trop prêt. Tout deux se tenaient légèrement en retrait, dévoilant ainsi leur statut de serviteur. Leur maître, un homme au regard perçant et souverain, sourit doucereusement en contemplant l'enfant tétanisée par son reatsu. Il se rapprocha d'elle en un shunpô et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Alors ? On ne reconnaît plus son _cher grand-frère, _Haneshiro?

Il se recula pour admirer le résultat de sa petite mise en scène : elle paraissait si choquée qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Satisfait, il fit disparaître la majorité de sa pression spirituelle. Le corps de la jeune fille vacilla : elle tomba mollement au sol, incapable de se maintenir à genoux. Son visage tourné vers le côté laissait transparaître son incompréhension. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, comme le prouvait ses yeux grands ouverts ; mais son esprit était ailleurs, assailli par un flot de sentiments terribles : son frère, les shinigamis, cette terrible soirée de printemps... Elle hoqueta douloureusement : il les avait tous trahis ! Et elle...

**_~ Gone For a Walk ~ _**

Aizen claqua des doigts et l'homme à la chevelure corbeau s'approcha aux côtés de son seigneur.

- Ulquiorra, prends cette enfant et ramène-la à Szayel. Dis-lui de la placer dans les mêmes conditions que précédemment, mais d'augmenter cette fois-ci la dose d'anesthésiant. Lui ordonna le shinigami aux cheveux châtains.

Un regard vers sa sœur lui apprit qu'elle avait regagné conscience : elle s'était raidit au son de sa voix et ses yeux s'étaient soudainement tournés dans sa direction. Il sourit narquoisement et observa Ulquiorra s'approcher de sa petite sœur étendue au sol.

**_~ Gone For a Walk ~ _**

A l'entente de la voix de son frère, la jeune fille était revenue à la réalité et chaque pas de l'étrange subordonné de son frère la faisait frémir : la peur resserra davantage son étau sur son réalisa alors que l'homme qui s'approchait possédait le reatsu propre au hollow. Cependant un détail la dérangea : à son côté gauche pendait une épée possédant sa propre pression spirituelle. Un effroi sans précédent s'empara de son être : les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient peu à peu dans son esprit et chacune d'entre elles l'effrayaient et la dégoûtaient un peu plus :

Primo, elle se trouvait pour sûr au Hueco Mondo ; secundo, ce hollow possédait un zanpakutô ; tertio, les hollow n'avaient pas de zanpakutôs en temps normal : tout cela ne pouvait être provoqué que par quelque chose, quelqu'un... elle ne savait quoi exactement. Haneshiro gémit de désespoir : il y avait tant de choses terribles encore ; et cela dépassait largement sa compréhension !

Le hollow n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres : le cœur d'Haneshiro fit un bond dans sa poitrine : elle ne voulait pas y retourner ! Pas _là-bas_ ! Une étrange lumière se matérialisa alors devant ses yeux vitreux. Pourtant personne ne réagit : elle seule la voyait. Intriguée, elle tenta de découvrir d'où venait cet étrange reatsu noirâtre : une douleur fulgurante lui traversa alors la poitrine ! Elle retint un cri et ouvrit plus encore les yeux : elle avait compris !

Ulquiorra se pencha pour l'attraper.

Aizen fronça les sourcils : quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire.

Haneshiro projeta son propre reatsu en direction de la lumière et y plaça se qui lui restait d'espoir. La tâche noire s'élargit jusqu'à former un trou de la taille de la jeune fille dans le paysage. Un trou qui ressemblait purement et simplement à un garganta. Dans un suprême effort, elle se releva et se jeta dans le trou. La main d'Ulquiorra la frôla, la faisant frémir, tandis que l'ouverture se refermait sur elle, reconstituant le décor tel qu'il était auparavant. Le dernier regard de l'enfant fut pour son frère. Ce dernier, surpris par la tournure des évènements, projeta un sort de kidô dans se direction d'un geste de la main. D'abord agacé, il eut ensuite une réaction totalement inattendue : ses lèvres s'écartèrent et formèrent un sourire démentiel :

_Prodigieux !_

La décharge de reatsu qu'il avait envoyé vers sa sœur s'écrasa bruyamment contre un mur. Aizen grimaça puis reprit contenance : il avait certes commis une erreur, mais se qui venait de se produire dépassait largement ses espérances : voilà qui promettait d'être passionnant ! Sa jeune sœur était décidément la digne héritière du sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il sourit, pensif ; il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à l'observer : cette satanée Haneshiro allait avoir une surprise.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que c'est un peu court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, plus on avance dans la fiction, plus les chapitres sont longs !

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire (pour ceux qui auraient lu mon ancienne version, Lumière des Ténèbres) si vous préférez cette version ou l'ancienne !

Profitez bien du soleil (ah ! c'est qu'il nous avait manqué celui là !) et à bientôt ! Bye-bye ! =D

Haneshiro

*prend la pose de Gandalf* : "VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! (sans avoir reviewé ;) )"

PS : Vous avez du remarquer que mon résumé laisse à désirer... C'est pour cela que si un passionné de résumé (ou une bonne âme, ça marche aussi) passe par ici, qu'il n'hésite pas à me donner des idées ! Merci beaucoup !


End file.
